nutsforpuddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuts For Pudding
'Nuts For Pudding '''is a 2007 comedy-drama motion picture written and produced by BFI accredited community film makers Shoot Your Mouth Off Films. SYMO make pioneering content with people with learning difficulties. It is the first instalment of the Nuts For Pudding saga and stars a group of unnamed actors with learning difficulties and Down's syndrome. The film has won a number of awards including best film at the Oska Bright Film Festival. The film was released to YouTube on March 22 2007 to critical acclaim. On August 30th 2015, the film had garnered a million views and a sequel, Nuts For Pudding 2, was announced and released on October 30th 2015. Plot The film opens in the bedroom of our young hero, known as the Boy, awoken by the angel Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell encourages the Boy to exercise, starting him off with twenty lunges. After successfully completing it, Tinkerbell encourages another twenty lunges, and leaves to attend to other matters. Shortly after her departure, strange noises come from the Boy's room, and it is here we meet our villain - Satan. Satan despises the idea of exercise as he insists that exercise is only for wimps, and tucks the Boy back into bed, promising him that a lie-in with a couple of cans of lager is much better than "wimpy exercise". Satan tells the Boy a story, of a man not too dissimilar to him, that lived nearby, did exercise everyday, and then ended up dying a horrible death. While the Boy recovers from the shock, Satan goes downstairs and prepares breakfast. The Boy enters the kitchen, where he finds Satan preparing a meal known only as "Judgement Day". Satan realises the only thing needed to complete the meal is brown sauce, just when he was about to put the brown sauce in the pan, Tinkerbell has the pan in her own hands and interrupts the cookery - demanding to know what is going on. Satan replies with a powerful word to shake the whole world off its hinges - BREAKFAST. Tinkerbell throws the concoction away, and makes the boy some Bran Flakes in order to clear his stomach out. Satan intervenes, saying that the Boy wants man food, but Tinkerbell tells him that true friends don't clog each others arteries with fat. Satan offers to talk in private with Tinkerbell outside, as not to disturb the Boy, and they do just that - however, this is a ruse - Satan locks Tinkerbell in the garden, and laughs evilly as the angel helplessly attempts to get back inside. The Boy finds himself suffering from a stomach ache after eating the fried breakfast, and his girlfriend comforts him in his time of need. Tinkerbell comforts the Boy too, and offers him a glass of Andrews (a powder which is mixed with water to relieve mild stomach complaints). Suddenly, the Boy needs the toilet, and runs off to find it. On the way, Satan decides to tempt the Boy into eating a selection of cakes, cakes, crisps, cakes, pop, and more cakes. The Boy valiantly rejects his proposal, as he wants to stay healthy for his girlfriend. Satan is repulsed at this, and attempts to have a fracas with Tinkerbell, offering her a knuckle sarnie. Tinkerbell escorts the Boy to the toilet, while Satan erupts in a fit of rage and tries to chase them upstairs, but falls down, a hoist by his own petard. Once the Boy is finished up in the toilet, Tinkerbell gives him some deodorant to use in order to smell good for his girlfriend, but Satan once again appears to coax him out of using deodorant, claiming that women love stinky men, as pheromones are attractive. Satan attempts to seduce Tinkerbell, but she rebuffs his advances, and the Boy offers Satan some deodorant - he's the one who stinks. Tinkerbell takes the Boy back home, while Satan begins to cry - but this turns out to be fake laughter, as he formulates his evil plan. While the Boy is exercising, a crash is heard. Tinkerbell goes to investigate, and finds Satan, who scares her deeply. Tinkerbell escapes into the garden, where Satan follows her, and the final battle begins. After a battle of epic proportions, Satan is overpowered, receiving a swift kick in the anus from Tinkerbell, who tells him that the Boy will have salad for his tea - followed by nuts for pudding, as she gallantly kicks Satan in the balls. Satan keels over, dead. Tinkerbell returns to the house, and finds the Boy preparing a salad. She is overjoyed that her young protegé has learnt the true value of healthy eating, and leaves, feeling incredibly proud that her work is done. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Satan isn't really dead, and will live to ruin healthy diets another day... Errors *In 4:02, the strawberry shortcake isn't shown for a second but in the next scene it appears Cast * Lee Addison: The young man * David Miller: The devil * Wendy Elsley: The angel * Tracey O'Connor: Girlfriend Production The film was produced in Hartlepool through Shoot Your Mouth Off Films, who at the time were known as Carpet Films. The actors were a troupe from the Roaring Mouse Drama Group. Reception The film received critical acclaim upon release, with special praise reserved for the actor of Satan. Despite being well received by many, it took eight years for the film to reach the 1 million mark, but due to positive word of mouth, this was achieved quicker than most thought it would. Category:Nuts For Pudding